


Secret life of baby racers

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is having a birthday party and invites Toto. Lewis isn't happy about this.Secret Life Of Five Year Olds crack. Not even sorry.





	Secret life of baby racers

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm very much done hearing about this birthday party and decided if everyone was going to act like toddlers then they shall be toddlers.

It’s another day in the _Secret Life Of A Five Year Old_ playgroup, or so it would seem.

Sebastian is dropped off to the playgroup wearing a shiny badge proclaiming that it is his birthday.

The first child to come up to him is Hanna, who hugs him happily.

“Happy Birthday!” She yells, holding out a dandelion she had found in the garden.

“Thank you!” Sebastian smiles and takes the flower. “I like flowers!”

Hanna giggles and bounces on her feet.

“You are invited to my party!” Sebastian yells. “My mummy said yes! She also said Kimi could come!”

“YES!” Hanna grins. “We can tell Kimi!”

Sebastian takes her hand and they run down the path to the main area.

Kimi is sat alone in the clubhouse and Sebastian climbs the steps with Hanna.

“Kimi!” Sebastian calls, going inside.

The little Finn is playing with a toy car but looks up when Sebastian enters.

“Hello.” Kimi says, giving him a small smile. Kimi was the only one of the kids who had not made any friends, but he seemed to enjoy Sebastian’s company and the two had bonded.

Sebastian smiles and hugs him. Surprisingly Kimi lets him.

“It’s my birthday!” Sebastian points to his badge.

Kimi nods.

“You want to come to my party?” Sebastian asks, sitting down next to him. “Hanna is coming too.”

“I can come?” Kimi asks, sounding surprised.

“Of course! You’re my friend.” Sebastian nods firmly like it isn’t up for debate.

“Friend?” Kimi asks.

“Best friend.” Sebastian lifts his arms up. “Best in the whole world.”

“What about me, Seb?” Hanna asks, looking sad. “Am I your friend?”

“You’re my best friend too.” Sebastian nods. “You’re my girlfriend!”

Hanna gives him a smile and hugs him.

Kimi tugs on Sebastian’s sleeve. “You mean that?”

“What?” Sebastian looks at him.

“I’m your best friend?” Kimi’s voice sounds a little doubtful. He had been bullied by some of the kids the other week for being too quiet, Fernando being the ringleader.

“Kimi. You are my best friend and I love you.” Sebastian says as seriously as a five year old can.

Kimi gives him a little smile.

* * *

That afternoon during morning assembly, Sebastian stands up and announces his birthday party to the group.

He decides to invite Pascal, Nico, Jenson and Mark to his party. He’s just about to sit back down next to Kimi when he spies Toto looking sad.

“TOOT!” Sebastian grins, still not having the hang of his name. “You can come too!”

“Can I take Susie?” The little boy asks, nodding to the little blonde haired Scottish girl next to him.

“Of course you can!” Sebastian replies.

“NO YOU CAN’T GO!” Lewis suddenly pipes up from besides Toto. 

“Why not?” Toto replies with a frown.

“You’re my friend. Not Sebs!” Lewis replies looking angry.

“Lewis I’m still your friend. I want to go.” Toto pouts and Susie looks angry.

“Lewis go away!” She waves her hand at him.

“I won’t!” Lewis replies, standing up. “You can’t go.”

“I can!” Toto replies.

“Can’t!”

“CAN TO!”

“Can’t times ten!”

“I CAN.”

“I SAID YOU CAN’T!”

“Lewis! Toto! Enough!” Calls out Maurizio who is in charge of the children with his wife Stefania.

“HE STARTED IT!” Toto yells, pointing at Lewis.

“YOU’RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!” Lewis says tearfully and runs up the garden path.

Toto looks upset and goes back to Susie who hugs him.

“I still love you Toto!” The little girl says tearfully. “Lewis is a big mean bully!”

Toto nods wordlessly.

Sebastian looks at where Lewis has run off too and feels sad.

He looks at the other children around them, sees them looking confused and upset and decides to go find Lewis.

* * *

Lewis is sat under a tree, crying.

Sebastian goes over to him. “Lew?”

Lewis doesn’t look up and continues to cry.

Sebastian feels awful and sits down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your friend.” Lewis says tearfully.

“Yes you are.” Sebastian replies. “Please stop crying.”

“No you hate me. Toto hates me.” Lewis answers.

“I’m sorry. You can come. Please.” Sebastian says.

“Really?” Lewis sniffs.

“Yes. You can come.” Sebastian nods.

“Promise?” Lewis asks.

“Promise. Please stop crying.” Sebastian says tearfully.

Lewis hugs him. “We are friends again.”

“Good!” Sebastian beams. “You can have the biggest slice of my cake!”

Lewis smiles happily back at him.

* * *

That week Sebastian celebrates his birthday with his friends and as promised Lewis gets the biggest slice of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! This was all in good fun.


End file.
